User talk:Blue Rook/Archive 10
Welcome to my Talk page, 24 fans! : While you're here, feel free to rummage through the archives of previous discussions: :: Archive 3 (recent), Archive 2 (less recent), & Archive 1 (just plain old). : To pose a question or discussion topic, '''post all topics to the top of this page! Something about an LG Chocolate Theres this weird page called Mob colouring for LG Chocolate?. It was made by an anonymous user and I think it's spam. Just thought i'd point that out to you. Snsean11 04:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) : Yup, just spam. Simon trashed it first :) Thanks Snsean, in the future feel free to post things like that over on Wiki 24:Vandal alert if we don't seem to catch it in the Latest intel for a few hours. 11:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Day 7 8:00am-9:00am hey bluerook i wrote an episode guide for Day7 8:00am-9:00am and i was wondering if it would be deletd cause it has like one or two spoilers in it so to ask my question would it be deleted? Ianwwenhl10 07:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) : To be frank, I don't know. That's the nature of wikis. I personally wouldn't remove the content, since at this time I see it as fair game, but someone else might come along and make a persuasive spoiler argument. I really can't speak for everyone, which makes your question a difficult one to answer with any certitude. 12:59, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I think its fair to say that it should not be deleted as a precident has been set by Proudhug that states that the content from those first 16 or so minutes is fair game. The post I'm referring to is here. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:22, 29 November 2008 (UTC) : ok well thanks for making it clear on what would happen : Ianwwenhl10 18:18, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ah thanks Simon! Wow I really forgot about his post, it's extremely helpful to be reminded about this! 20:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The oldest newbies Not really relevant to anything, but it just occurred to me to other day how strange it is that, despite having entrenched yourself on the Wiki 24 scene to the point where you're more of a creative force here than I am, you've actually only been here since a few weeks before the last episode of the show aired! You (and this applies even more to SignorSimon) have yet to really experience the general chaos that goes on here while the show is airing, especially the four-hour premiere. I can't imagine what this site would be like without either of you, yet basically all of your work has been "off season"! I don't know why, but I find that very bizarre and incredible. Here's to the chaotic excitement of Season 7! --Proudhug 02:02, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : That precise thought has popped into my head at least once a week since I began editing here. Especially back when I started, I remember thinking, "yeesh, this wiki must be insane during the finales and premiers." I absolutely look forward to working with you on my first wiki-integrated season of 24. And thank you of course for the compliments. I agree that (besides the distinct and non-transferrable honor of your being the very progenitor of this wiki), at least one full-season immersion is the last major degree of veteran experience I need before I can dare claim to be as "seasoned" as yourself. Can't wait either to see which of our current regulars will step up, and what kind of new faces will pop in. And yes, cheers to Season 7 and our upcoming months-long marathon of glued-to-our-seats episode watching! 02:57, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Something I was wondering about: how do we decide who does episode guides for each episode? I mean, I'm happy to do a few for Season 7, but how we make sure that someone else won't be doing the same episode? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : As soon as someone "claims" it, they add the template to the top of the page while they edit it. --Proudhug 19:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Not gonna be fair for us Aussies, we see the episode after you guys do >_<. SteveTalk 02:36, 15 October 2008 (UTC) : Hey, here in the UK we have to wait a week before we see the episodes, which means me hanging back for a while when the new season kicks in. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 06:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :: Simon, close your eyes! Haha Proudhug, experiencing this chaos now, I have to say, it's awesome :) 05:30, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Jack and David Palmer article deletions I'm posting this here preemptively to explain an endeavor I'm about to undertake that may confuse some folks. I recently found months of editing history for the Jack Bauer and David Palmer articles buried in the deleted vandal moves "The man who never seems to die" and "David Palmer on wheels", respectively. Deleted history is only visible to admins, but since tons of these 2 histories are real content, I'm going to restore those histories to the articles. This entails deleting the Jack and Palmer articles, but only for a few seconds. When I restore them moments later, they will have oodles of lost history in place. For example, currently the history for Jack Bauer stops at 2006 May 14. After this simple restoration, hundreds of older edits, ranging until 2005 September 30, will become visible. I'll leave this up for a bit in case someone wants to raise a concern beforehand, too. Otherwise, have no fear: the articles are in good hands! 10:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : How the heck did you learn this trick? --Proudhug 22:17, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :: I just poked around in Wikipedia Help and guides to find out how to undo my "cut and paste" move of Spector last year (the link to the guide is over on Talk:Spector). I felt bad for a long time that I had not been experienced enough to use the move feature, and wanted to fix it. After I found the guide, to use an arbitrary analogy, I learned that articles are like shoeboxes with marbles in them, and the marbles are individual revisions. When an article gets cut and pasted, the editor just grabs only the latest marble and tosses it into a new box... leaving all the old marbles left in the hidden (deleted) shoebox. Only this trick can resolve the problem, and only Page Moves (which pour all the marbles into the new shoebox, so only an empty shoebox gets deleted) can prevent it. I hope you don't find this disruptive, it takes just a few moments and the net result is surely a positive one. Also, I don't plan on doing this often. The only other pages I even know that could use the treatment are the talk pages for Jack and Palmer, but that's not nearly as important. 22:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) : Not disruptive in the least. I think this is awesome that you restored all of the history. I'm grateful you did it, as I love having all of the history available. I also like your box/marble analogy. --Proudhug 16:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Block Please Please for this. I could explain how they're a major troll on Wikimedia, but it would rather be a waste of time. (It's Steve, by the way.) סּ Talk 04:12, 11 November 2008 (UTC) : Yup we don't tolerate that kind of behavior here. Anyway welcome back, it seems the "indefinite break" only refers to wikipedia right? 04:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's right. I've been heavily active on the Simple English Wikipedia recently, its only on the English Wikipdia I'm not editing at. Not too sure when I'll be active here again, but it will be at some point. Cheers, ס Talk 06:10, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Miscellaneous Question Hey, you know how on episode pages it says "Series regular (NAME) does not appear in this episode", I am just wondering is it really necessary to say this? Comp25 17:32, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : I was always pretty ambivalent about those little notes, but there are definitely a lot of them, and in many cases they can be informative or interesting. Awhile back some contributors posted an overload of them, and other users came along and deleted some, so those that remain aren't a detriment to the guides in my opinion. Generally it's useful to indicate the first episode that a main star or recurring regular ceases to appear in. Any notes after that, and I don't personally think we need those. 17:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :: For future reference, Comp25, a question like this is best posed to the community in the Situation Room, rather than asked of one member. --Proudhug 15:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for the award man! I'm a really big fan of 24 and when I first saw the list, I wondered why it wasn't finished and noticed that many deaths from season 3 were left out. And since I now have every season on DVD, I just watched every episode counting the deaths until I finished it. Anyway thanks! Ggjk 03:40, 8 November 2008 (UTC) : Sure, I'm just happy you're taking the time to let us know about your least/favorite 24 stuff! User material like that helps build a nice little community and sustains the project. And I hope you eventually find something else around here that needs your careful attention, again, too. 08:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Quotes What happened with the quotes?--[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 04:57, 6 November 2008 (UTC) : The quotes? Can you be more specific? 05:02, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::In the main page, why say No quote has been inserted for this day yet. Add one!? Can I add one? and how?--[[Usuario:Wildboyz|'Wildboyz']] 05:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::: You can add one by going directly to the template of your chosen date (for example, Template:Quote November 17) and adding it. The wikitext variables I replaced for those placeholders I made should work now, if that's what you're curious about. It might do well to search the templates namespace to make sure your quote hasn't been used already. If it has, someone will revert it. Enjoy! 06:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, that's' how you check to see if people have used the quote before! Hahaha --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:41, 6 November 2008 (UTC) : Wow I hope you didn't think that I would sit down and read through them all to check.. I mean, I love this wiki, but that would be insane even for me heh! 07:45, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a lot for the warm welcome, Blue Rook :). I wasn't expecting a response so soon. From the looks and sounds of things, it seems like you and the others have got a great wiki going. I'd love to have more time to edit here, but I'm pretty much a one-man show right now over on 90210pedia. Again, congrats on what you've built so far; keep up the good work. -- James26 00:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) : It's always great to get positive feedback about the wiki, so thanks right back at ya. At this wiki we're lucky enough to have a founder and chief of the old guard, User:Proudhug, to lay tons of the groundwork and stick around from Day One with a clear concept of direction and heavy contributions (unlike a number of other wikis, where the founders are unfortunately much more transient figures). From what I saw of the 90210pedia, its a very-well put together wiki with a robust appearance, and I have no doubt that it's just a matter of time before your new wiki attracts a nucleus of dedicated users. Definitely swing by or email me whenever a wiki-related question crops up. 07:13, 3 November 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot for the kind words, Rook! I consider myself very lucky to have been in the right place at the right time. In reality, if I hadn't started the site, someone else would've. It's all of the diligent members, past and present, that make Wiki 24 as incredible as it is. --Proudhug 15:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) : :) 04:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the new evidence. --James26 22:16, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Tool bar Hi again ! Just like to say sorry for bothering you about things to do with wikis in general and not this one (where should I be going ?). But anyway, how can I edit the toolbar on the charmed wiki to make it longer it doesn't have half the ones that are here "line break, insert table, redirect" ? By the way, I made a disambig page but I'm not sure if its done properly, could you check ? Thanks. - [[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 20:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : A contributor, User:Steve C, provided us with the idea and the code to activate those extra buttons. It can be seen at MediaWiki talk:Common.js and file/message itself. If you can paste that content into your MediaWiki file, it should work. Good luck with it! : The disambig page you created does accurately follow the necessary format... but unfortunately it's content isn't eligible for a disambig in the first place. Look at the policy entry for this topic: the only way for a "Lynn" disambig page to exist is if one or more characters had "Lynn" or "Lynne" '''only as their name. All of those Lynns have surnames to distinguish them. : Also, did you try my hint about pasting your template? I spent some time figuring that out for certain but it looks like you're pasting the sig code as a whole. 22:33, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hi ! The toolbar is much longer now, thanks. Ok, somebody should delete the disambig page. I'll make a redirect to McGill's page instead. Regarding my sig. In preferences I delete SUBST but as soon as my changes are saved, SUBST appears right back again. - 15:17, 30 October 2008 (UTC) : I think you need to empty the "signature" field in preferences, and leave the check box unchecked. Then, at the end of all your posts, just paste ~~~~~. That's what I do, I paste my transcluded sig with the 5 tildes. I don't add anything to the signature field in my prefs. I don't trust that function. 18:01, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'll try it.... 19:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Positions at CTU Hi Blue Rook, I have compiled information about all the positions at CTU, and have many to add on the list over at the page here: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Counter_Terrorist_Unit I need access to edit the area where it says " Roles at CTU " thank you :) WaffleStomp 22:20, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : This is great to hear. You already have access to it: the area you're referring to is a template found at Template:CTU. Before you make any changes, however, I'll recommend that you post your findings over on the talk page for User:Proudhug/CTU Registry. This is a userspace page where Proudhug, the founder of this wiki, is vetting content related to just this topic. We'll be happy to check it all out there! 22:26, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I got it started, please don't delete or anything, I will compile all of it within the next day or two :) WaffleStomp 00:12, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : My advice was to run past the concerned parties at that talk page, and it still stands. This is a wiki, it would be impossible for me to promise that no one will come along and edit the content. 04:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Response Oops.. his name isn't mentioned after all, it's just I thought I saw his name. Also, I'm still curious what Arroyave's height is? 01:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Heya Andy! The funny thing is, I kind of remember hearing or seeing a "Shawn" from Season 5 also. I only care because I believe I came across it back when I didn't know Wiki 24 accepted pages for all named characters, and I was regretting not cataloguing it and hoping you had rediscovered him. Ah well, it must have been something else. You're sure it was a mistake? As for Karina's height, I couldn't find it precisely, but she definitely is a short person. 01:45, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Hehehe. I found out Karina's height!!! 5'1" and 95 lbs... Do you have any work on disputed appearances I can do, preferably on Season 2, BUT ANY SEASON WILL WORK. 01:54, 26 October 2008 (UTC) : Can you clarify what you mean by "disputed appearances"? If I'm right, you're referring to credit-only and currently-unverified actor credits. Well, one has bothered me for a long time: Max Delgado is credited as playing a HazMat guy in S2 ep4... but I could never figure out what Delgado looks like, or if he even appeared at all. If you could solve that with sources somehow, it would be awesome. 07:10, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Creating pages Hi ! Ages ago I asked you about those floaty blocks to help create pages and how I could get them on the charmed wiki. Well, I've been made an admin there and it seems to be working so, thanks ! I would have been ages trying to figure it out without you and Simon there to help ! p.s, my sig won't work here anymore ! - 20:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) : Hey it's my pleasure, I'm glad you use that functionality. Neat little tools, aren't they? I hope they increase contributor traffic over there! : Also, your sig isn't working because you typed it wrong. You should be typing "/Sig", not "/autosig". (The reason is because you're supposed to be transcluding the user subpage that you gave the suffic "/Sig" to. You never made a user subpage with "/autosig" at the end.) 21:22, 22 October 2008 (UTC) A quick question. When I post a comment, all my sig comes up instead of User:2Anthony4/Sig (Thanks for correcting it by the way). What should I type under preferences username for it too work ? - [[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 20:49, 23 October 2008 (UTC) : Ah yeah, the way to avoid that is to cease putting in "SUBST" in there. "SUBST" forces the wiki to paste all the content into the page. If you leave out "SUBST", like I do with my own sig, it just shows the template wherever you copy it, without dumping all the wikitext there. So basically, if you sign the ends of your posts like this: from now on, it will work. And the neat thing is, if you make changes to the page where your sig resides (found here), then all your sigs will change accordingly too! You'll never have to manually update your sig again. 21:19, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Question Hi Blue Rook, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. On the Entertainment Wiki, there is a list of the "Top Ten 24 Characters", but they need a "funny remark or description", and was wondering if you'd be interested in filling some out? Thanks :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'''Eulalia]] Tlk 17:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : I love a good challenge! I managed to get one for Graem so far, and will fill in the rest over time. Thanks for bringing this to my attention, perhaps other contributors have some funny ideas? 06:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Video Can I upload some 24 videos on this page? :--Sensei4869 11:58, 10 October 2008 (UTC) There's no precedent for videos here, so I don't believe it's a good idea to try. Additionally, the only file upload suffixes permissible on Wikia wikis are: * gif, ico, jl, jpeg, jpg, mid, odc, odf, odg, odi, odm, odp, ods, odt, ogg, pdf, png, svg and xcf ... and none of those look like video extensions. I don't think your upload would even work! 05:25, 11 October 2008 (UTC) But I can upload a youtube video of 24 on my User Page, Can I try and you check it out? :--Sensei4869 01:01, 11 October 2008 (UTC) You can give it a shot. Try with a small video! 06:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) "You have great eyes!" I felt tempted to respond "And a beautiful smile!" on Sensei4869's talk page, but I didn't want to freak out a new member! Hah! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:37, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : Haha, so did I! --Proudhug 19:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: !! You bastards! 04:41, 2 October 2008 (UTC) : What do you mean? :--Sensei4869 08:36, 5 October 2008 (UTC) I think they are talking about romantic bits in movies when the man says that they have great eyes and smile and stuff ! - [[User:2Anthony4|''' 2Anthony4 ]] Talk 15:38, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : I was complimenting you on your good visual observation ("eyes") regarding the Mr Floppy sightings on the show. But it's also a phrase that can be used to compliment someone on how you're attracted to their eyes. I wasn't thinking about that, hehheh! 16:11, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Spoilers you know, as much as its killing me to not have spoilers on this website, i am kinda getting used to it being spoiler free just thought i would say that --ianwwenhl10 19:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC Poll Idea Again Hey Blue Rook... Was just wondering, seeing so few responded to the poll idea, does that mean it won't go ahead? Or was there something else we should be doing? Thanks again! :) --BillBuchanan24 06:49, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : I imagine it just needs to be experimented with some more, and an actual "topic" agreed upon. Sometimes these things just need to brew for awhile. I've posted some more ideas over there, let's keep the discussion at one spot. 07:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks... I added a few ideas for the Saddest Moment poll, what do you think would be a suitable number of options for the poll? And I was just wondering, if the whole idea goes ahead, how often would you change the topic; and could you have people submitting nominations for the next topic? ::Sorry about that last bit... I have a habit of getting a bit ahead of myself... ;) --BillBuchanan24 08:19, 1 October 2008 (UTC) : No need to be sorry, those are all important questions ...for the public forum thread! 17:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) ''Post seems to be gone? Just look ↑ to the top of the page. I always keep the newest at the top, oldest at the bottom.'